supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Grand Prix of St. Petersburg Cup
The 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg Cup is an IndyCar cup scheduled to be held on March 1, 2019. The cup is used as a warmup for the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg, as well as the Pee Saderd episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. The cup will have 40 countries and 40 players and 5 groups of eight. Qualified countries Results Seeding pots The Cup seeding pots were announced when it was revealed that Abomasnow qualified for the final in The Masked Singer. They qualified with their Bee Mask squad, in which the final squad qualified for the final. In case, this was IndyCar's first Masked Singer final since The Mask Singer season 4. The entire squad (expect Agnieszka Radwańska who chose to participate in season 22 of Taniec z Gwiazdami instead) are participating in the Pee Saderd and Abomasnow episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. Their episode is expected to air in the first two weeks of March. Abomasnow put Joey Fatone (the Rabbit Mask) instead of Will Power in pot 1. Power was shuffled to Pot 2 because of his poor tournament results in the first two months of 2019. Abomasnow put Fatone in the second spot behind Scott Dixon as a result. Notably, some seeds went down, as Jirayu La-ongmanee lost several positions to Fatone, and Pagenaud. Had La-ongmanee's Instagram account had at least 1.66 million followers before the draw, he would have been in the top four of Pot 1. Both Josef Newgarden and Jirayu La-ongmanee were upset by Simon Pagenaud, who became the highest seeded Penske driver post-Castroneves era. Another upset continued on the cards, as Beartic and Will Power went from Pot 1 to Pot 2. Moldova chose to send Amoonguss instead of Jordan Fisher, as Moldova switch captains back-and-forth in 2019: Amoonguss for the tournaments, and Fisher for the non-tournament weeks. Amoonguss won because of their third-round loss at the hands of Jirayu La-ongmanee in the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Finals | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in IndyCar Category:2019 in the United States